


This Anticipation is a Stimulation

by quietwandering



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: Just that you want me and you need my company
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Andy Rourke, Johnny Marr/Morrissey, Johnny Marr/Morrissey/Andy Rourke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	This Anticipation is a Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing another longer piece but got distracted with this. I had thought, at first, that this may be with Bernard (Sumner, from New Order/Electronic), but I went with Andy at the last minute because of RockingItInAParallelUniverse. I keep obsessing over 'Andy has Potential.' Bernard will hopefully get his time to shine soon. I'm very tired, sorry for any mistakes. I'll come back to fix them soon.
> 
> Title is [I Want a Lover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orn1kTSEDXY) by Pet Shop Boys

Perched at the end of the hotel bed, I tiredly pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. I was exhausted beyond measure, but Johnny had forced me from my room earlier, complaining of boredom despite us having just done a gig a few hours ago. Begrudgingly, I'd walked with him to an off-license nearby and listened to him chatter about a movie I'd not seen, and never would, before we made our way back to Andy's room, of all things.

I couldn’t have been good company in my state. I’d hardly said more than a few words. My eyes felt heavy, and the vodka made my throat burn. I had asked for wine, but Johnny said he wanted to have a good time, not a night in with the biddies. Affronted, I explained to him that I’d proudly been a housebound invalid since birth. Age had never affected my inability to understand what a _good time_ meant _,_ other than a cup of tea with some well done toast.

“Johnny, if it’s all the same, I’d rather go to bed. It’s getting late.” Johnny was sat opposite me, and I couldn't help but notice there was a shadow of uneasiness in his expression. Andy suddenly sat his bass down, as well, from where he was sat by the headboard. “Is something the matter?” 

“Uh, Mozzer,” Johnny mumbled. I raised a brow in response. There was a long moment of silence before Johnny put his guitar down, too, and rested a hand on my knee, scooting closer. For once, I didn’t find the gesture immediately comforting. “C’mere.” 

I tensed as Johnny pushed our lips together. There had been no doubts about our intimacy prior to now. Andy was aware, everyone was to some degree, but I had little desire to flaunt that in front of our bassist. I tried to pull away only to feel Johnny’s hands burrow into my hair, holding me still. 

The sound of Andy inching closer made me all the more panicked. Blindly, I smacked at Johnny’s chest until I was able to break away, breathless. “Johnny, I’m not sure we should...That’s not appropriate,” I said, unable to look away from a small stain on the gaudy floral comforter. My chest felt tight. “That’s private.” 

“Doesn’t have to always be like that, does it? Just between us, I mean,” Johnny said, pushing my hair back a little. I wasn’t sure how to answer that so I shrugged in response, rubbing a thumb on that damned spot. _Out, I say._ “Moz, you trust me, right?” 

“Unquestionably,” I said without hesitation or remorse. Johnny’s hands scooped up one of my own, and I watched as he kissed along my knuckles, thumbs moving in small, comforting circles along my wrist. Andy was still just in my peripheral vision. I was convinced I’d nodded off and was having a fever dream of some kind. “I’m not sure what that has to do with anything.” 

“I just need you to trust me now, is all.” Johnny’s voice had that soft tone that made my stomach twist up with affection. I finally glanced up and looked into his imploring brown eyes, smeared with too much eyeliner and mascara. “Think you could?” 

“Perhaps,” I said, tongue darting along my lips nervously. Johnny’s bright smile was the final nail in my coffin. There was little time to contemplate _why_ Andy had to be sat there, inches away from us, before our lips met again, and I couldn’t swallow down the moan that slipped out, tightening my grip on Johnny’s hand. Johnny kissed as passionately as he did everything in life, vigorously and without restraint. I was always swept away by the ferocity, a shivering branch in the maelstrom. 

My back hit the bed with a slight bounce, and I felt Johnny’s mouth leave mine for a moment to climb on top of me, resting his hips provocatively against my own. There was the distracting sound of a zipper being pulled down somewhere to my right, but I put all my focus on the way Johnny’s hands pushed up my chest as we kissed, shoving at my loose sleep shirt.

“You looked so good tonight,” Johnny murmured against my cheek, mouthing down my jaw, my neck. I near howled when he ducked down even further to drag his tongue along my exposed stomach, staring up at me all the while, wicked intentions clear. “You always do though, Mozzer. The way you look at me always turns me right the fuck on.” 

The bed shifted nearby, and I found myself unintentionally looking over, head spinning at the sight of Andy knelt so close to me. I felt an abrupt rush of arousal when I noticed he had his hand shoved into his jeans, knees sprawled with his other hand behind him, holding him up. Surely I was drunk or beyond exhaustion. 

When Andy’s eyes met mine, I forced myself to look back at Johnny. He was busy stripping down with impressive speed, especially with jeans so ridiculously tight, and he soon wormed me out of my own. I deliberately made it more difficult, kicking my legs out and flailing around wildly, but Johnny always loved a challenge. The man wouldn’t have kept knocking on my door otherwise. 

Johnny kissed me again, and again, until I felt dizzy. I held on to his shoulders, my body now wide awake, and hesitantly moved my hips towards him, needing more friction. I wasn’t naive, I wasn’t virginal, not now, but what little confidence I had wavered with Andy sitting so close, when I was so uncertain at what might happen next. 

Hard, bruising kisses along my neck soon had me lost in Johnny's familiar motions though. My chest heaved, ached, burned as Johnny sucked down my chest, lapping at my nipples for an exquisitely long time. Animalistic noises and promises followed as I was rolled over, and I clung to the edge of the bed as Johnny pulled my hips up, keening as he scratched along my outer thighs. I would always be his to own, to mark in this way, and I felt a sick twist of excitement that Andy could now see I belonged to this man alone, cock twitching and dripping between my legs. 

The intensity was momentarily broken as Johnny playfully bit at the curve of my arse, no doubt sensing that I was thinking too much again, and a giddy laugh bubbled out of me in response. “Oh, Johnny. You _beast_ ,” I cooed, laughing harder at the rough slap on my backside. “Just _ravish_ me, you hungry devil.”

“Don’t you start,” Johnny said with false warning, and I finally relaxed a little despite the clear noises of arousal I could hear from Andy. Not that they were off putting, I somehow found them immensely enjoyable, but Johnny was the only one I’d allowed to see me like this. Sex before was just some slight fumbles in the dark with disappointing results, not this overwhelmingly pleasurable experience. 

Johnny’s tongue slid down my arse before pushing against my entrance in slow, deliberate strokes. I tensed as the slicked tip of his thumb hooked into me and obscenely pulled me open, just enough for his tongue to push in and flick along the rim. My legs trembled at the immense wave of pleasure that followed, moaning noisily. “ _Johnny_ , oh. Please,” I mumbled, nonsensical.

“Could you...Yeah. It’s just in my jacket over there.” Johnny was talking to Andy, not me, I realized. “Thanks.”

Glancing over, I saw Andy had pushed his jeans down a bit further, near to his knees, and a strange part of me wanted to run my fingers down his thigh. As Andy reached off the bed for whatever Johnny had asked about, lube apparently, I found myself giving in to that impulse. Andy jumped in surprise, but a shaky smile beamed down at me in appreciation soon afterward. “Hey,” Andy whispered, almost tender. “This is all Johnny’s fault.”

“Don’t believe him for a second,” Johnny said, laughing, and I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw my guitarist lean in to give Andy a brief kiss. As with Angie, I had to always remember that Johnny’s heart was free to give out to whomever he thought deserved it. I would always be loved by Johnny, to the utmost of his ability, but I couldn’t ever be his only love. 

Johnny’s fingers twisted into me abruptly, and I watched, captivated, as Andy’s eyes flashed with arousal. Brazen, I moaned the slightest bit louder and enticingly rocked my hips, just to see his reaction, and I smirked satisfactorily when Andy had to grab at the base of his shaft, shooting me a chastising look. “Stop that,” Andy said mildly, pushing at my shoulder. 

“Mozzer just loves attention, doesn’t he? All those _apostles_ of his jumping on the stage.” I kicked ineffectively back at Johnny, but by then a third finger had pushed into me. I was entirely consumed in the intense friction against that small bump inside me, the one I could never seem to reach on my own. “ _Oh_ , _Mozzer_... _let me touch you_ ,” Johnny sing-songed. "Just imagine if they saw you like this."

I couldn’t string enough words together to form a retort. I just wanted relief, wanted Johnny to fuck me already, wanted anything to ease the fire burning inside of me. I reached desperately between my legs, palming myself briefly, but Johnny slammed my hand back into the bed with his own, fingers slipping out of me to pinch my hip. “ _Johnny_ \--”

“You want me to fuck you, Mozz?” Johnny asked, tauntingly close to my ear, breath warm against my neck. “Right here where Andy can see?” 

I nodded and buried my face into my arms, feeling flush with shame and desire. “Yes, _yes._ Please Johnny.” I would have agreed to anything just then, but, somehow, there was a part of me that genuinely didn’t mind the prospect of Andy watching Johnny be intimate with me. Johnny was right -- I unabashedly loved any and all eyes upon me. Even now, even like this.

Shivering, I felt Johnny’s thighs against the back of my own, and I rocked towards him eagerly, moaning in encouragement. As always, there was that momentary discomfort before I felt myself being opened up again. I would always find penetration to be an incredibly strange sensation. Normally my body never desired it, never longed for it, yet I was somehow drawn to the heady rush the obscene fullness brought, like I was dropping down a hillside too fast on my bicycle. 

After a moment, Johnny began to move in earnest, fingers tight on my hips, anchoring me, as the bed rocked with our efforts. I could hear Andy more clearly now, and I turned to watch him as a means of distraction. Rivulets of sweat ran down his neck, soaking his white shirt, but he seemed fixated on Johnny, stroking himself in a blur of movement that I envied. 

“Here. C’mere,” Johnny breathed, tugging my arm. Dazedly, I felt myself pulled upright, and I sunk onto Johnny’s lap with a decidedly unattractive squelch. Andy could now freely watch as Johnny began to run his fingers down the trail of hair on my stomach, teasing the tip of my cock with an occasional flick. “He watches you, too, Mozzer. Watches you on stage and is just as turned on as I am. Like everyone else in the room, I imagine.” 

The rhythm of our bodies was much slower in this position, but deeper, and I could feel another bubble of precome leaking out of me as Johnny tweaked one of my nipples. Keening, I tried to rock back harder, but Johnny’s arm wrapped tight around my waist. “Johnny. Johnny, I can’t,” I tried to gasp out. “I _can’t_.” 

Mercifully, Johnny guided my wrist over to myself, and I let out a grateful moan, uncaring of the state I must have looked to Andy. All that mattered at the moment was release, nothing else. I clutched to Johnny’s arm with my unoccupied hand, thighs noticeably trembling, and I finally crashed off the precipice, blinking away tears of relief. 

I sunk down comfortably against Johnny’s chest, sighing as our bodies continued to rock together, and watched as Andy’s head tilted back with his own ecstasy, spilling messily across his hand. After a few minutes, a warmth inside me seemed to indicate that Johnny had finished, as well, which I felt an exhausted glee about. 

Johnny and Andy helped move me under the covers afterward, Johnny mentioning he’d help clean me up in a moment, but my earlier fatigue was too immense, too all consuming, and I'd fallen asleep long before I felt the two sets of arms wrap around me in a protective embrace. 


End file.
